


Sonnet 7: Sad John

by sfiddy



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Post-Reichenbach, Sad John, Sonnet, Wishing you were here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 01:04:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is keeping up Baker Street, making tea, and getting on with it... but he'd really rather not have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 7: Sad John

Shall I make tea? It helps you to mull  
When you've got a baddie to catch.  
I like to have company, but only the skull,  
His conversation is more than a match.  
Your things are still here, I won't touch a thing,  
You'll need them for when you come back.  
I think I sometimes hear your mobile ring,  
I dreamed your coat was upon the rack.  
I will carry on, as all soldiers must,  
No matter how much we have lost.  
Our flat is clean, I cleared all the dust;  
I will keep it whatever the cost.  
I will not cry and I really don't pray,  
But to have you here now, I would every day.


End file.
